Play Me
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: Tony's desire for Gibbs explodes when he hears his boss during a sexy phone call. Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing.


Tony/anyone. Orgasm without touching.

Tony hated sharing a hotel room with anyone. Maybe it was a childhood stuck in boarding school dorms, listening to the other kids snuffling and snoring only a couple of feet away. Privacy hadn't even been an illusion; even the bathrooms had been shared. Maybe it was time spent in college, in communal locker rooms where you couldn't even lick your wounds in peace. Maybe it was all his time as a cop, where he lived out of a locker room and a desk in a huge room, working crazy hours and different shifts. Maybe it was a case of all of the above.

Tony needed the silence of being alone night to reset, his favorite movies playing in the background as he let the stress of the day drain out of his body. Those were the only times he allowed his mask to slip; those were the only times he allowed himself to be fully real.

And this case in particular was a rough one. An entire family had been killed deep into West Virginia, the Petty Officer on leave visiting with her family. Her parents and pregnant sister had been murdered as well.

Due to some screw ups with the local PD and ME, they were stuck here overnight, in four hotel rooms, the only ones left at the only hotel within thirty miles. As it was, calling this place a hotel was stretching it. The strip of eight rooms and an office was barely the size of a small house. It was twenty-one hundred before they checked in, a McDonald's dinner congealing in their stomachs.

Tony didn't dare complain when Gibbs growled out room assignments. McGee and Palmer were in one room, Ziva and Ducky each getting a room to themselves. Which left Tony with Gibbs. He wanted to protest, but the blue fire in Gibbs' eyes stopped him before he even began. As if Gibbs' mood wasn't bad enough, the McDonald's coffee had been awful. Even a huge cup of brew from the local gas station hadn't calmed Gibbs down.

It wasn't that Tony hated being with Gibbs, even when he was in a mood. Bossman wasn't the world's worst roommate and Tony knew how to handle him most days. Gibbs usually read the local newspaper or a book, or went over case notes at night. He didn't care if Tony watched a movie on his laptop, as long as Tony used headphones. Gibbs didn't expect Tony to talk, and Tony didn't expect Gibbs to make conversation. It wasn't anything like being with McGee, who would talk about his games and expect Tony to look over his shoulder and comment on the game every so often. Tony could never fully relax with McGee as his roommate.

As soon as they'd tossed their gear on the lumpy double beds, Gibbs grunted something about a shower. He was briskly efficient in the bathroom and Tony had just enough time to select a movie from his laptop hard drive and start it up before Gibbs came out, freshly showered and wearing a T-shirt and thin pajama pants. Tony tried like hell not to look as Gibbs stowed his dirty clothes, but Tony couldn't stop checking out Gibbs' tight ass as he bent over his duffle.

"Your turn," Gibbs said offhandedly, tossing the words over his shoulder. Tony forced his eyes to dart away, swallowing nervously, hoping like hell he hadn't been caught leering. There had been times Tony had wondered if Gibbs was interested, but he'd thrown enough hints out there that if Bossman hadn't made a move in eight years, it wasn't gonna happen. Maybe Tony misread what he'd always thought of as flirting, maybe Gibbs _was_ bi and Tony just wasn't his type. Maybe Gibbs never wanted to do more than flirt because of Rule 12. Or maybe Tony was reading things completely wrong. Wouldn't be the first time.

"Yeah…shower. Okay." Tony paused the movie—9 Songs, a recommendation from Abby— and rummaged through his bag. He pulled out a T-shirt and a pair of shorts, grabbed his shaving kit, and ducked into the bathroom. The room was still steamy and it smelled of Gibbs. Tony had to swallow down a groan. There was something about his boss' complete masculinity that was such a turn on. Tony stripped off his clothes, ignoring his hardening cock, and adjusted the faucet.

There was just enough hot water left for Tony to take a quick shower, washing off efficiently. He would have loved to have taken care of his hard-on, but Tony couldn't relax enough for that. Gibbs was just a thin wall away, and anyway, the cold water would rush in at any moment. Tony wasn't eighteen any more; his erection would go down on its own and with only a little discomfort.

Tony started softening as he toweled off and he was relaxed enough so that he wasn't embarrassed as he walked out into the main room, dressed in a comfortably worn Ohio State shirt and shorts. Gibbs was stretched out on the bed in an unguarded moment and Tony almost felt like a voyeur. Gibbs' eyes were closed and he drew absent circles on his stomach, his knees bent slightly. Though he was completely dressed, there was something very sexual about his position.

And the room was drenched in the scent of aroused male. Tony breathed in deeply, his cock surging to full hardness inside his shorts. The damned shorts were too loose and Tony cursed himself for not wearing boxers under them. He gulped hard, rooted to the spot, and Gibbs' eyes snapped open.

Tony couldn't move as Gibbs eyes dragged over his body, snagging on the telltale bulge tenting Tony's shorts. His completely hetero boss slicked a tongue over his lips and arched a brow and Tony's cock greeted him with a small jet of pre-cum. "Have a good shower, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, breathing in deeply. Tony had the feeling Gibbs was scenting his prey. Yeah, his boss was definitely not a purely hetero man.

"Yeah. You…um…okay?" Tony strained to see if Gibbs was similarly hard, but he couldn't see without leering.

"I'm good," Gibbs said with a smirk, rolling onto his stomach. Damn, now Tony couldn't see a thing! Except that perfect ass…

Oh hell, he was in trouble here!

"Gonna watch a movie, Boss." Gibbs arched a brow again, and Tony decided he needed to clarify that. "On my computer. Headphones. Not HBO or anything."

"Have fun, DiNozzo."

As Tony settled down on his side, facing Gibbs, the laptop concealing his rock-hard dick, he noticed Gibbs shifting around as well, this time sitting up fully and pulling some files on his lap. Oh yeah, Gibbs was hard, the manila folders were at a slight angle.

At least Bossman wasn't as ice cold as he appeared.

Tony adjusted himself down one leg as he softened a bit, slapping on his headphones and turning the movie back on. It didn't take long before he was completely engrossed in the sexy flick.

Damn Abby for suggesting such a sex fest. The movie was hot and sensual and it kept Tony on edge. Why couldn't he be watching something like The Blair Witch Project, or the Incredibles, or anything starring John Wayne?

Tony looked up as Gibbs shifted, reaching for his phone. He hadn't even heard it ring, but the soundtrack of the movie was pretty loud. Tony tried not to give Gibbs any clues about what he was doing as he turned off the movie, still staring at the screen and acting completely into it.

"Yeah, Gibbs….hi." The older man chuckled low and rolled onto his back. "Mmm. Yeah, West Virginia. Not alone…with DiNozzo." Gibbs' voice was a sexy growl that promised sweaty bodies, gasps and groans of need, and hot sex. It was a sound from Tony's jack-off fantasies, not real life.

Tony peered over the screen and noticed that Gibbs' hand was running over his stomach again and the scent of turned on male was in the air again, richer and sharper now. Tony's own cock sat up and took notice, hardening against his leg, the tip easing out the leg hole of the shorts. The air was cool on the moist head of his cock. Damn, he was already leaking!

This was not happening! Tony wanted to squirm, to cover himself, but that would give Gibbs a hint when Tony wanted Gibbs to completely ignore him. Tony had to see where this was going.

"Yeah, DiNozzo. He's okay…" Gibbs glanced over and Tony held his breath, humming quietly, as if he was listening to a song from the movie. Even though he tried to remain still, Tony couldn't help but shake slightly, his cock filling out even further. It was completely trapped against his leg now and the shorts had rucked up so much that his whole cock head felt as if it was exposed.

Tony had never felt more naked in his life, but the only way out of this—the only possible way out of this—was to pretend he was turned on by the movie. Maybe Gibbs wouldn't notice. Oh yeah, super observant Gibbs would miss the dick on display in the room and the pre-come oozing out. Tony's internal panic gave way to a brief burst of sarcasm at that thought. This was Gibbs and he observed everything. Tony was so fucked.

Tony risked another glance around the laptop and gulped hard. Gibbs' hand was resting on the front of his pajama pants now, squeezing slightly.

"Dangerous. DiNozzo is here…" He paused for a moment. "Watching a movie." Another pause, his voice going even lower and sexier now. This was not happening! Gibbs was not phonesexing someone with Tony right in the room a few feet away.

"Yeah…watching a movie…" Gibbs' voice trailed off in a groan that sent another jet of pre-come shooting from Tony's cock head. This was so damned sexy! Tony shifted positions slightly, hunching his hips and giving himself some friction. It wasn't enough, but it had to do for now. There was no way he was taking his cock in his hand right in front of Gibbs.

"Shorts…T-shirt. Smells really turned on. Yeah…I'm a kinky bastard." Gibbs' voice was getting steadily lower in register, a sexy growl in every word.

"Damned right I'm hard. Rock hard. Yeah…" Tony couldn't tear his eyes away as Gibbs slipped one hand under the waistband of his pants, gripping and stroking what looked as if it was a huge dick. This was like Tony's kinkiest wet dream; there was no way he was looking away now. Gibbs stroked his cock slowly, groaning low.

And when Gibbs' eyes locked on his, it was most intense thing Tony could ever have imagined. He shifted his weight restlessly, not daring to move too much, not daring to look away, trying like hell to remain calm even though Gibbs had to know how turned on he was and the reason for it.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked in a lust choked voice. He needed to make sure this was real, that it wasn't some dream.

"Yeah, DiNozzo," Gibbs whispered, the sound thundering through the room despite how softly it was spoken. "Ya like watching?"

Tony gasped and nodded, his hips flexing again. Even though it should have been impossible, Tony felt liquid sparks running up and down his spine and the rush as his come shot out of his constricted cock. He groaned and closed his eyes, finally touching his trapped cock smearing his come over the head. He was a sticky and soaked mess, but he didn't care.

"Need some help with that?" Super Sniper Gibbs had crossed the room in an instant. He tossed Tony's laptop on the other bed and skinned his shorts down, engulfing Tony's cock in his hot mouth.

Tony groaned, bucking upward and into Gibbs' mouth. It was only after he'd swallowed his boss' own come and was settled against Gibbs later that he asked the question he'd been dying to have answered.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Wrong number, DiNozzo."

Tony sat up, glaring at Gibbs. "You played me!"

"That a problem?" Gibbs asked, stroking a hand over Tony's chest. "Got sick of waiting for you to make a move."

"No problem here. You can play me any day of the week."

"Thought you'd see it my way."


End file.
